


Skulduggery Pleasant One-Shots

by sclibrarygirl



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Anger, Coping, Danger, F/M, Loss, Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sclibrarygirl/pseuds/sclibrarygirl
Summary: One-Shots of Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie CainAll rights to Derek Landy for characters





	1. Rage

This was it.

It finally was here.

The rage of the Skeleton Detective.

When she vanished, there was nothing to hold back his anger.

People whispered behind their doors fervent prayers as they watched him stalk down the street.

His revolver was out of ammunition.

His hands were stained.

His face blank.

Whoever had taken her was in danger.

Many criminals fled the country only for their bodies to be turned up later dismantled and unrecognizable.

No one was safe.

Friend

Foe

It matter not.

He had made one simple promise to her.

Until the end.

And he was going to make sure that he kept it.

 

**This series is going to be different than my Songfics.  I love one-shots and the Valduggery pairing.  If anyone has anything they like me to write, please let me know.  Thanks and enjoy! :)**


	2. Coping

With everything she had been through you think she knew how to cope. She had been almost murdered in her uncle's home at the young age of 12. She coped. She had been kidnapped and used as a blood transfusion for an old monster. She coped. It had been really hard to lose him for a year to a dimension of merciless gods but she coped. Battling delusional villains, death-bringers, and super-powered punks had brought a multitude of tears, aches and pains. But she had coped. You think she was an expert by now at being able to take whatever the world wanted to throw at her and punch it right back in the face. Hell even becoming a god destined to destroy the world had made her stronger and better at taking life's unexpected turns. But this was the breaking point.

Nothing had prepared her for this.

  Life without him.

       It didn't matter that the world was saved.

          Hers was forever gone the moment he walked into the Accelerator.

 

And there was no coming back from that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Alternate ending.**


	3. Just words

She had been through so much

I knew she could take it

The pain

The suffering

The heartaches

But did I want her to?

 

I told her when she joined up with me that she would have to take care of herself

But it never mattered

Because every time she needed me

I was there

 

However now

The look in her eyes of constant guilt

Grief

And

Horror

Was just starting to eat at me

 

Could I stop this?

This pain and loneliness I knew all too well she was feeling

 

After all we were one and the same

Both monsters under our skins

 

I never wanted to see her that way

And

I knew she wasn't the monster that I was

But

When that side of her came out

That world breaker

I

Felt

Fear

....

But not fear that I would never be able to win

But fear of losing her to that side forever

 

My hatred kept me a monster for so long until finally I let it go

Fear is altogether a different enemy

....

Fear never really goes away


End file.
